Magic of Tamriel
|image = 25737-1557716053-152249026.jpeg |developer = DarShonDo |game = SkyrimSE |version = 1.4 |location = Skyrim |nexus-id =25737 |sw-id = |moddb = |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |external = |suppress-char= |name = Magic of Tamriel}} Magic of Tamriel is a Spell and Enchantment mod for . It adds spells from and into Skyrim. Features Brings back 153 spells, scrolls and staffs of the other 2 Elder Scrolls games: Morrowind and Oblivion. I did my best to balance the spells in this mod to fit in vanilla Skyrim. The Spells are added to random locations, loot lists, leveled lists and random NPC encounters. Random enemy NPC's will use some of the spells as well. Spells= Alteration Novice *Protect Other *Burden *Open Very Easy Lock *Apprentice *Hindering Touch *Defensive Boost *Divine Intervention *Ease Burden *Heat Shell *Frost Shell *Fenrick's Doorjam *The Unwelcome Guest *Open Easy Lock *Shield Wall *Electric Shell *Slowfall *Swimmers Blessing's *Tribunal Intervention *Sea Stride Adept *Debilitate *Weary *Lighten Load *Ice Shield *Tinur's Hoptoad *Open Average Lock *Lightning Shield *Expert *Weight of the World *Pack Mule *Fire Shield *Glacial Wall *Immobilize *Mark *Open Hard Lock *Recall *Lightning Wall Master *Crushing Burden of Sin *Beast of Burden *Flame Shield *Levitate *Wild Open *Vivec's Kiss Conjuration Novice *Bound Dagger *Apprentice *Bound Greatsword *Bound War Axe *Bound Warhammer *Conjure Ancestral Ghost *Conjure Bonewalker *Conjure Ghost *Conjure Scamp *Conjure Skeleton *Conjure Spirit Bear *Conjure Zombie Adept *Bound Mace *Conjure Bonelord *Conjure Dremora *Conjure Dwemer Centurion Sphere *Conjure Headless Zombie *Conjure Hunger *Conjure Shambles *Conjure Skeleton Guardian Expert *Bound Armor *Bound Shield *Conjure Faded Wraith *Conjure Daedroth *Conjure Skeleton Champion *Conjure Skeleton Hero *Conjure Spider Daedra Master *Conjure Dremora Overlord *Conjure Gloom Wraith *Conjure Lich *Conjure Xiviilai Destruction Novice *Curse of Weakness *Minor Wound *Snow Flare *Snowball *Poison *Shocking Touch *Apprentice *Entropic Bolt *Sever Magicka *Major Wound *Magicka Drain *Minor Enervation *Flame Touch *Hail Flare *Frost Touch *Poisonbloom *Electric Touch *Weakness to Fire *Weakness to Frost *Weakness to Poison *Weakness to Shock Adept *Withering Touch *Corrode Armor *Dire Wound *Greater Magicka Drain *Searing Grasp *Icy Blaze *Winter's Grasp *Toxic Cloud *Poisonous Touch *Lightning Grasp *Weakness to Magic Expert *Withering Bolt *Disintegrate Weapon *Superior Wound *Superior Magicka Drain *Dire Enervation *Scorching Blow *Arctic Blow *Viperbolt Master *Legendary Magicka Drain *Potent Poison Illusion Apprentice *Void Gazer *Eyes of Eventide *Adept *Blind *Eyes of Midnight *Hush Expert *Black Winter *Mute Master *Chameleon *Sanctuary *Silence Restoration Apprentice *Absorb Stamina *Fortify Speed *Enrichment *Minor Respite Adept *Absorb Magicka *Restoration of St. Merris *Vivec's Tears *Cure Poison *Glood Gift *Fortify Magicka Expert *Devour Health *Superior Convalescence *Dispel *Quicksilver *Daedric Stamina *Superior Spell Reflection *Superior Spell Absorption Master *Absorb Essence *Daedric Health *Powerwell *Legendary Spell Reflection |-|Scrolls= *Scroll of Open Very Easy Lock *Scroll of Hindering Touch *Scroll of Ease Burden *Scroll of Easy Lock *Scroll of Sea Stride *Scroll of Crushing Burden of Sin *Scroll of Bound Dagger *Scroll of Bound Greatsward *Scroll of Conjure Ghost *Scroll of Conjure Scamp *Scroll of Conjure Skeleton *Scroll of Conjure Zombie *Scroll of Curse of Weakness *Scroll of Magicka Drain *Scroll of Poisonbloom *Scroll of Viperbolt *Scroll of Eyes of Eventide *Scroll of Dispell |-|Staffs= *Lesser Staff of Burden *Staff of Burden *Greater Staff of Burden *Staff of Apotheosis *Lesser Staff of Weakness *Staff of Severing *Lesser Staff of Sundering *Lesser Staff of Weary *Staff of Hoarfrost *Ruma's Staff *Staff of Sickness *Staff of Corrosion *Staff of Sundering *Greater Staff of Sickness *Staff of Ruin *Greater Staff of Sundering *Staff of Weary *Staff of Vulnerablility *Lesser Staff of Demoralize *Staff of Unholy Terror *Staff of Demoralize *Staff of Silence *Greater Staff of Demoralize Compatibility *This only adds spells so it should be compatible with other magic spell mods. Category:Skyrim: Spell Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods